1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a rubber composition for a tire.
2. Description of the Related Art
A tire should maintain stable running ability, braking performance and low fuel consumption (that is, high fuel efficiency) in various environments such as ice roads, wet surfaces, snow surfaces, etc. In order to satisfy tire labeling regulations in all countries of the world, it is necessary to maintain at least a predetermined level in terms of wet grip and rolling resistance (RR) performances. In particular, with regard to overcoming trade-off of individual performances, there are some technical problems, for example, such that the wet grip performance is proportional to a glass transition temperature Tg, whereas snow grip performance is inversely proportional to the Tg. In order to overcome the above problems, an approach to development of a novel compounding has been required.
Briefly, the tire should maintain stable running ability and braking performance under diverse environments, that is, ice roads, wet surfaces, snow surfaces, and the like, and in order to satisfy different tire labeling regulations in all countries of the world, maintaining and promoting the wet grip and RR performances to at least a predetermined level for sale have been required.
Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication Nos. 10-2015-0132607 and 10-2015-0052144 disclose the relate technology.